guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spirit Burn
Nice skill, cheap, spammable, and good damage for only 5 energy. Consider using it alongside the other cheap, spammable skills, for a constant output of damage with little weakness. -Daedric Avenger / Kamahl Changed damage in line with update, but progression needs updating still.193.61.111.50 04:38, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :We use 0...12, not 0...15 in the descriptions. --Fyren 04:53, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Is this a target spirit in range of target, or in range of caster? Can't test at the moment.Cyrogenic 03:29, 6 February 2007 (CST) :Caster. --Fyren 04:22, 6 February 2007 (CST) Re: Tetris L's revert You need to have been to Kaineng to have a Signet of Capture, so even if spirit burn can be captured earlier, you need to have been to Kaineng, where you could just buy the skill. Silk Weaker 04:56, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :Canthan native characters who are in a guild with a skill trainer in the guild hall have access to the Signet of Capture before they reach Kaineng Center. This allows them to capture some additional skills while still on Shing Jea Island. -- 05:01, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ooops. My bad. --Silk Weaker 05:11, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Bonus Damage Armor Ignoring? Is the bonus damage armor ignoring like normal bonus damage, or is it lightning damage? VegaObscura 21:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) :It's lightning damage that's added into the base. --Fyren 04:20, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Confirmed with Iron Mist, note added to article. --Curse You 23:18, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Notes Isn't that clearly stated in the skill description? --Deathwing 17:12, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :yes, but it shoul be mentioned for those who may not have read it prperly, or the more simpleout there ^^ ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:13, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::After "yes" you should have stopped. If someone can't understand something clearly stated in the description, we're not going to be able to help them. --Fyren 19:15, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::: No need for the note I think, it clearly says "ANY"... -- Ruby Red 14:32, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Either need to get rid of that note, or add a note saying that it does lightning damage. --DEATHWING 15:08, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: /agrees. -- Ruby Red 15:56, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Old one is it just me or do i prefer the ritualist skills BEFORE Anet screwed them over..Cardsharp 00:06, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :The reason they did it was to fry Ritspike. This and ancestor's rage do pretty much exactly the same thing they did before the nerf, unless you are trying to spike with them. The burning from this actually does MORE damage than the additional damage used to, and is not affected by armor, just you can't have several people get the bonus damage at the same time. Ancestor's pretty much has the same effect, since 1 second of wait won't really make a difference, just it isn't stackable. So unless you were playing ritspike, I don't see why you're complaining --Gimmethegepgun 00:41, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::At 16 channeling vs 60 armor, it does exactly the same damage as last week. However, it doesn't stack with any teammate who causes burning now and has to deal with the degen cap. --24.179.151.252 03:30, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::New Spirit Burn is better IMO. Ritspike was promised to be squashed by Izzy, but at least this change actually up'd the dps of a single rit using this. Plus it offers an effect channeling never had before. And it now suits it's name. :D --RedFeather 04:56, 17 August 2007 (CDT) 04:55, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::::It's pretty interesting that it causes burning but is still lightning damage, not fire. Flammable clothing I guess? Skuldnoshinpu 11:58, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It's simple. Rit spike teams were too powerful according to ANet. They nerfed Spirit Burn & Ancestor's Rage completely. Too many complaints/they saw their mistakes, they revert to about the same dmg before update, but changed it so that they aren't stackable. Spirit Burn's Burning is hard to stack & so is Ancestor's Rage. Snow Phoenix 18:17, 17 August 2007 (CDT). ::::::Woohoo! ANet kills a FoTM without nerfing a skill set? Is this a first? Oh, and FIRE? I love this skill! 86.25.23.34 15:58, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Lighting strikes in real life can cause fires (burning). Lighting is really hot. This skill now makes more sense than before.--4.243.42.80 13:44, 29 August 2007 (CDT) BURN BABY BURN DISCO INFERNO XD--71.163.181.158 11:06, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :: I personally liked this skill a LOT more before the update. Ritualists were never expected t inflict Burning, that was strictly Elementalists and Rangers. I was also upset over Ancestor's Rage. If you are in a Well of Profane, you can't cast enchants on yourself. Or does that make this skill work instantly, since the enchant ends immediately? Either way, on one hand it allows for a spike (with 1 second to set up), but on the other it allows for it to be stripped. --MagickElf666 17:51, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::The changes are to prevent stacking for spike purposes. ARage won't cast in profane, but you can just as easily move out of it. --Kale Ironfist 17:57, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::WTH are you even talking about? Ancestor's is a skill not a damn enchant! =p Puk 01:13, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::::OOOOLLLLLDDDDDD news, look at the dates --Gimmethegepgun 01:14, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It used to be an enchantment, I think thats what they were talking about. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:15, 29 March 2008 (UTC)